Quantitative measures are made of dendritic fields of cortical cells of cats reared in a continuum of visual environments. Material is stained by means of the Golgi-Cox technique. Measures are being obtained with a computer scanning system. Rats are being bred on the basis of quantitative measures of cortical neurons.